


Protective Mother

by MosImagination



Series: Protective Momma Daryl Dixon [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adorable Judith, Alpha Carl Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Daryl Dixon & Judith Grimes Bonding, Daryl is a Softie, Implied Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, M/M, Omega Daryl, Omega Daryl Dixon, Omega Verse, One-Eyed Carl Grimes, Protective Daryl, Sad Carl Grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: Daryl is a protective omega mother, even if he is being held by Negan. Daryl can't help but break when he finally sees Carl, he knows he needs to return and be with his family.





	1. Seeing Carl Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first walking dead fanfic! I know, OOC! But, I really enjoy a soft, protective, mommy, omega, Daryl Dixon! 
> 
> !Warning! Have you seem the newest episode? no? Don't read!  
> Yes? READ!

Daryl felt his heart ache as he saw his son holding the gun in the back of one of Negan's truck. He felt a weak whine cut through him as he saw the boy. He could smell the young alpha from him, he was in distress as he shot down two of Negan's men. 

He wanted to run, but he couldn't, Dwight was watching him, eyes focused on how the omega mother focused on his child. He could feel how his entire body ached. Carl was here alone. Where was his mate, Rick? And where was Judith. He sweet baby girl that he wished he was nuzzling close to. 

He then saw Dwight lung at Carl, slamming him down and pushing the gun onto him. 

"Carl!" Daryl yelped helplessly, moving forwards. 

"Mom!" Carl whined out and reached out towards Daryl, then Negan was there. Gripping at Daryl's neck. 

The omega grunted. 

"Tough momma, wants his baby huh?" The rough alpha teased Daryl. He leaned in close. His teeth dragging along Daryl's throat. "Your son, is a little shit.." He rumbled out. 

Daryl groaned and focused down into Carl, seeing the heartbreak in his sons eyes. 

"Let me scent him...please." Daryl begged, he wouldn't submit to Negan. He never would. But he desired to hold onto to Carl, even if it was a fleeting second. 

He needed to smell him, the thick smell of young alpha. His scent that was like concrete after it rained. He wanted to ask about Judith. Ask if she was doing well without his milk. 

She of course didn't need to breast feed from him any longer, but Daryl loved it. He loved the one hour a day that he and her would lay on the bed. Her small form tucked close, and her lips around his nipple. She would suckle softly, a hand holding onto Daryl's hand. And he'd watch her, smile as she whimpered and adjusted.  
He missed her smell. She reminded him of a rose garden. 

Negan grinned, "scent him...maybe.." He watched how Daryl closed his eyes, holding back tears that threatened to drip through. 

Daryl remembered when they had him stripped, they were surprised to see his breasts still full. They constantly asked if he was hiding a pup somewhere. They had him checked if he was pregnant, and they also searched Alexandria. But for all that Daryl knew. They hadn't found his sweet Judy anywhere. 

Negan order his men to grab Carl, they brought the young alpha closer to his awaiting mother. 

"Take a big whiff. Momma." 

Daryl then leaned in as close as he could, scenting his son. He gazed dreamily into his son's eyes. 

"How are things.." He whispered. 

Carl squeaked out a quick, "fine mom." Before one of the men hit Carl. 

Daryl snarled and looked towards the men.

Negan laughed, "damn your whole family has those stink eyes!" He shoved Daryl down. "Finish your work momma. Boy, come with me." 

~~ 

The next time Daryl saw his son was during marks ironing. He saw how the boy gazed to him. He didn't miss the faint mouthing of, 'she's fine mom.' 

He breathed the softest sigh of relief. His baby girl was fine and safe. He was now focused on his son. He wasn't safe. He would never be here. 

He watched how broken his son looked, Negan had already destroyed him. He no longer had his bandage one. He could see straight into the dead socket. 

He was still tender on that subject, that anyone would hurt his eldest pup. He heard the screaming stop and he looked towards Negan. 

"He peed himself! Clean it up momma." The alpha ordered. 

Daryl then slowly moved to where he was ordered. He mopped at the thick pee, trying to not keen as his son was taken away once more. 

~~

The third time he saw his son was when He was tucked into a truck with Negan. He saw how the young alpha had tears in his eyes. 

Daryl snarled and hit the car firmly. "If you hurt him~!" 

Daryl felt the harsh slap from Negan as the alpha growled, "watch you step momma. Dwight I think feisty momma here needs a time out." Then he was pulled back, Dwight snarling and baring his teeth. 

Daryl stumbled and growled back, he felt his bid ache with his son. He knew he'd keep Judy safe. He would keep her safe and away from that psychopath of an alpha. 

~~

When the note appeared underneath his cell door. He felt his heart race, he pulled it close. 

"Go now." 

Daryl stumbled and got to his feet, immediately using the given tools and opening the cell door. 

He glanced around before catching sight of Jesus. The other omega smiled and pushed a finger to his lips.  
Daryl gave a nod then took off. He needed to escape, return home. Kiss and scent his mate, hug Carl, and feed his baby girl.


	2. A Family Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl makes it out, and he is reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is generally based off what happened in tonight's episode. The mid season finale. Haven't seen it yet? Don't read!! Have seen it? READ!

Daryl held the dirty yellow paper in his hands as he stood up in his cell and pushed the door open. 

His heart was racing, his long hair draping itself in front of his eyes. Daryl scented the air before he rushed along the wall.

He slid into a nearby room after seeing shattered glass and rushing liquid down the hall way he's was about to enter, he locked the door and leant against it. 

His tired eyes landed on a jar of Peter Pan peanut butter. The sight of it triggering a memory. 

It was Carl, all beautiful, and just three years old. He was nuzzled against Daryl's chest as his mother spread a hefty helping on peanut butter onto the cheap white bread. 

He made the layer then picked the slice up. He took a bite and purred deeply. He noticed a small hand reaching towards the bread and he smiled. 

"Hey Carl...you want to try this?" He asked before lowering it to Carl's mouth. 

"Take a bite." 

The pup took the bite, chewing it, and swallowing it before releasing a purr just like his mothers. 

Daryl grinned, "it's my favorite snack to have while I wait for daddy to come home." Daryl then took another bite.

That night they shared that simple slice of bread wit the peanut butter. And every night dyer that they shared one.

~~

Daryl gripped the jar before scooping finger fulls of the rich spreadable into his mouth. He grunted in delight. He was starving and needed something besides dog food sandwiches. 

He set the half done had down and pulled off his disgusting sweatshirt. His breasts were aching, swollen, and leaking. He needed Judy, and she needed him. 

Daryl pulled on a new shirt, new pants, and a flannel. 

He then grabbed a spoon and finished off the peanut butter. 

The omega mother took a weak breath. "God damn it.." He whispered and rubbed his eyes. He was getting out. 

~~

Daryl slid from the room, baseball cap on his head as he ducked low. He looked into a room, seeing a group of alphas playing card games. He swallowed before rushing by. 

He slammed through the door and into the light of the outside world. He squinted before making his break to the motorcycles. 

He felt the air shift as a new scent hit his nose. He looked up, pipe in hand. 

Fat joseph. 

"Oh shit.." The beta whispered and held up his hands. "Look man..ill let you walk out that gate. I won't tell everyone. I'm just trying to get by..." He stumbled on his words. 

Daryl lunged, smashing the pipe into his skull. The baseball cap flew off as he took three more firm swings. 

"Everyone's trying to get by!" He growled. 

"Daryl.." 

A familiar voice. 

Daryl looked up and saw Jesus. He whined heavily to the other omega. Jesus came over to him slowly. They gingerly scented one another in greeting before Jesus took the pipe away and set it down. 

Daryl took a final gaze down towards the dead man, he noticed the shimmy metal of a gun at his side. He leant down and grabbed it tightly. Lifting it he saw that it was   
Rick's gun. The gun he had carried with him since even before it all began. He rubbed his thumb against the surface before gazing into Jesus' eyes once more.

"I got the key...lets go." Daryl whispered and walked with Jesus to the motorcycle. Daryl sat down and felt Jesus sit with him. He cranked it up and then took off, speeding out the gate and away from the compound that was his hell. 

~~  
Daryl felt tears till down his face as Jesus instructed him to the hilltop. "It's not safe back at your colony right now." Jesus had said. 

Daryl took a shaky breath and followed each direction until they arrived. 

Once there Daryl was greeted by Maggie. They scented one another and shed some well needed tears. 

Daryl whined, "does anyone know how Carl is? Judith? How Rick is??" His voice was a low keened. 

Jesus and Maggie shook their heads. "We don't have answers right now Daryl." Jesus said. 

"Lets go get you into a bed." Maggie whispered and took Daryl's hand. 

That night Daryl slept uneasy. 

~~ 

Jesus forced Daryl outside. Daryl didn't think it was for everything important till a wonderful scent hit him 

The scent of his Rick and his son Carl. He turned and grinned. 

"Rick!" The omega took off running, he purred and jumped into the shaken alphas arms. 

"Holy hell Daryl!" The alpha grumbled and kissed Daryl smoothly. The omega keening and nipping at his mates lips. 

"How's my pup...?" Daryl whined out. 

"She's fine...back at Alexandria. She's been missing you...I know she has. Whimpers and gives me these eyes that burn into my soul.." Rick said softly. 

Daryl sighed and nuzzled closer. 

"Momma!" 

Daryl looked over ricks shoulder to see Carl. He had his bandages back on. 

"Thank the heavens you are safe!" The mother hooted before snuggling his son against his chest. 

Carl made the smallest purring sound and nuzzled his face into the front of Daryl's neck. 

"Now...what did Negan do back at our home..?" Daryl said. 

"He made us lunch...and held Judith a lot. And killed spencer, and Olivia. And took Eugene." Carl murmured. 

"I gotta disinfect the kitchen..god his scent makes me sick to my stomach. And touched Judy? I'm gonna kill his ass." Daryl growled. 

Then Daryl paused. "Killed spencer? Well I'm not to upset over that... But killed Olivia? And took Eugene..." The omega sighed. 

"I'm guessing your father isn't too happy?" Daryl whispered and saw how Carl chuckled. 

"No I'm not happy at all about it. An that's why I'm here. It's time to take Negan down." Rick snarled and stood his ground. 

Daryl pulled out the gun from his pants, holding it to Rick.

Daryl grinned, "I agree...lets destroy him and his saviors."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone!!! I will end a second chapter after I watch the mid season finale next Sunday!


End file.
